


[EC]DoubleSlap Made a Single Nap（胖丁查，傻白甜）

by ALory07



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Fluff, Hurt Charles, Jigglypuff - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: Erik曾经犯了一个无礼的错误，他以为没人记得。不然，在这只胖丁敲开了他家门之前，他就能去谷歌一下如何去安慰一个生气的胖丁了。





	[EC]DoubleSlap Made a Single Nap（胖丁查，傻白甜）

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：突发脑洞。我没有玩过pm，唯一的了解是早期tv版和剧场版，因此可能有bug出现，介意请点叉哦

-

Erik的手犹豫着支在门栏上，决定为这位不速之客留下半个胳膊的空间。 门后就是他宁静、舒适、凉爽的单身汉之家……但他暂时没有机会关上门，也没有机会把所有影响他生活的东西一脚踢出去。

至少那不是个推销的，手脚健在，也不会是来碰瓷敲诈的人。

“所以你是一只胖丁。”Erik歪着头上下打量门外的男孩子。

“没错！”

“那你为什么来找我？”

“我只知道这里”

“为什么你知道这里？”这事儿没完没了了。

“我也是四处有耳目的。”男孩皱着眉，作为一个学生他算是优秀了，做到了事无巨细的回答问题。

Erik只感到更加莫名其妙。没人喜欢被调查，而且门外的热气逐渐涌进屋，催促着自己尽快结束这场对话。谁能告诉他这对话是怎么进行下去的？男人捏了下鼻尖，他不是神奇宝贝训练师，没有神奇宝贝图鉴，也没有任何一个博士告诉他神奇宝贝变成人类是否是可行的。诚然，神奇宝贝的世界永远值得探险，那么多未知等着他们。可一个人类敲开他的门说自己是胖丁？报纸上可从没说过这个！

Erik又用余光瞟了眼门外的男孩，对方站在楼道的阴影里，眼睛还出奇的亮，眨巴眨巴的等待着自己的回话。对…Erik想起来了，他们在玩什么奇怪的问答游戏，你一句我一句，刚才男孩回答了，他要对此作出反应…这是什么奇怪的春梦吗？

“你该不会是为了报恩变成人类来找我吧？我可不记得我做过什么好事。”

“关于你有多么混账，我比谁都清楚。”蓝眼睛胖丁回答道。

噢，所以说你是来找我报仇的了。Erik站在门口犹豫着，收回了撑在门框上的手，他该把对方拒之门外或者邀请对方进门，哪一种选择都比干巴巴站着流汗好。前者让Erik的今天和昨天一样枯燥无聊，后者…男人想了想，胖丁的绝招是什么？

“你是在担心我会突然攻击你吗？”男孩鼓着脸表达不满，脸上十足被冒犯的表情，Erik简直要怀疑这只胖丁拥有心电感应，“我虽然是野生的，不代表我有攻击人类的乐趣。”

无聊或者有趣的一天，答案显然易见。这只胖丁至少具备了一部分优秀品德，而只要他不耍赖使用绝招…Erik又瞅了下对方的身形，自己完全可以在任何时候把他抱起来随便扔到哪里去。

“我的错，”Erik点头致歉，往门后站了几步，把门口的位置腾出，“进来吧。”

男孩等这一刻太久了，额头上的细密汗珠让Erik有些负罪感，他站在门外被热气蒸得红扑扑的，至少在皮肤上他和胖丁也非常相像。获得进门的许可后，男孩并没有急着走进来，确实是一只拥有很多美好品德的胖丁，他留意到Erik的玄关处需要脱鞋（这年头懂人类规矩的胖丁不多见了），随后就穿着那双不太合适的拖鞋大摇大摆走向室内——走路姿势还不太熟练，跟刚获得双腿的小美人鱼一样。

“没有你的尺码，将就下吧。”Erik在他身后把门关好，现在什么都不能打扰他们了。接着他打开了客厅的灯，好让蓝眼睛胖丁充满好奇的参观自己的屋子，也许Erik在等一个评价…谁知道呢。房子里非常整洁，得体到随时都能被亲朋好友拜访（反正也没什么人会真的来拜访），并不像一个独居者的屋子，强迫症、洁癖，随便哪个都行，Erik对自己身上的标签不是很在意。

男孩轻车熟路坐上沙发，圆圆的小屁股一下就陷了进去，挺有弹性的——说的当然是沙发。Erik有点被对方惊叹于沙发柔软的模样迷住了，他的眼睛比门外更亮，如Erik所想的一样对屋内的一切感到好奇。这只胖丁看起来还在发育中，大概17、8岁的样子，可能更小。他的脸上有些雀斑，集中在鼻子和两颊周边，整个人充满活力。外面的太阳Erik能有办法隔绝开，可是男孩子身上阳光的味道他却不那么想推开了。不得不说这活力很有影响力，让Erik莫名也感到开心。

男孩的腿不太老实，他似乎打算把脚也蜷着坐在沙发上，又想到什么，生着气并拢双腿坐好，改成了双手放在膝盖的姿势。跟公司里的菜鸟新人一样，拘谨且过时，Erik想，他就差一副黑框眼镜了，笨拙的书呆子胖丁。

Erik一定轻轻笑了出来，因为男孩又把视线移到他的脸上。“不用客气，”男人在胖丁身边坐下，“我家没那么多规矩，单身汉不在意这些。”这可能是一个暗示，但对方听不出来。男孩又开始看着室内了，绿眼睛的混蛋人类至少在整理房间上很有一套，家具有些年头，被维护的很好，地板很干净，光着脚走也没有问题，胖丁怀念光脚走路的时光。

“这儿挺有家的感觉。”男孩说。

“噢，第一次有人这样评价！”对方的语气无比真诚，跟人类的客套话完全不同，Erik倒有些不好意思起来。

“跟你其他的混蛋行为相比，这是个让人喜欢的优点。”Charles收回视线，转头用气愤的眼神盯着Erik。

那应该算气愤，如果无视男孩好像下一秒就要被气哭的表情。Erik Lehnsherr人挺好的，偶尔有点古板罢了，公司里确实会有下属被他气哭，但是，胖丁？他没有研究过胖丁，老天，他之前就没在街上见过胖丁，更别说是变成人类的胖丁，记忆里好像Sean曾在野餐中大声说过胖丁什么的，然后发生的事却一点印象都没有。这会Erik想google一下，如果有只胖丁敲开你家的门说你是混蛋该怎么办，对方看起来还像要哭了。

“也许我需要解释，”Erik低下头表现出十足的歉意，虽然他连自己做了什么都不记得，“讨厌我的人挺多的，总得让我有机会道歉吧？”

Erik的语气那么可怜，男孩又有些犹豫，同情、疑惑、后悔的情绪被一齐堆在那双蓝眼睛里，他的性格决定了永远会在信任和怀疑里选择前者。可能对方不是故意的，可能他之前就知道错了…无数可能让Erik的优点不断放大，一个把屋子打理的井井有条的、会让陌生人进门的人怎么可能是坏人？遗憾没那么重要了，男孩把咄咄逼人的情绪踢到了门外。

这胖丁还真是好骗，Erik用余光瞅他，对方娇气的性格Erik早有耳闻，被宝贝坏了的神奇宝贝，读不懂人类社会的规则，没有体验过社畜的疾苦，对方永远不会理解自己被压力弄到整夜失眠的感受…提到失眠，Erik的脸又板了起来。

“你的表情怎么变得这么快？”男孩皱着眉问他，“你是真的不记得发生了什么，对吧？”

如果对方是自己的下属，Erik此刻就想给他一个温暖紧实的拥抱，能读懂上司表情的下属不可多得，因为Raven说他通常没有表情。

“我记得。”Erik又换回诚恳的表情。

“那你说我为什么来找你？”男孩看起来又开始怀疑了。

“那都是错误的过去，我羞于启齿，但今后不会再发生了。”

“我很想相信你，但我内心的一部分觉得你在说谎。”  
属于人类的一面让男孩分辨不出话里的调侃，但神奇宝贝的直觉告诉他眼前的男人在骗他。

“我是真心的，”Erik继续说，“那之后我很久都没睡好，我是说，我怎么能那样？”

如果Raven或者Emma在这里，一定会为Erik竟然还有这样的一面大跌眼镜。瞧瞧他，可怜兮兮的家伙，好像真的被误会，然后把苦恼重新甩给蓝眼睛男孩，看着对方瘪着嘴为难而暗自觉得有趣。一个骗小孩的混蛋，Erik甚至在脑内听到了Emma的声音。

至少，男孩看起来终于相信了。Erik也终于想起胖丁的绝招之一叫连环巴掌，至少今天他不会受到这个对待，他得确保接下来的时间也要竭力避免。“我们一直在说我的事，不如讲讲你吧，……胖丁？”说多错多，转移话题才是目前最重要的。

“你可以叫我Charles，是我其中一个人类朋友取的，我很喜欢。”所以这只胖丁确实和很多神奇宝贝不一样，难怪他拥有很多人类才有的品德，甚至有一个人类的名字。Charles的形象在Erik脑中又完整了点，这大概是什么拼图游戏，Erik乐于去完成它。

“我的朋友很多的，毕竟我经常帮助别人。”Charles继续说着，语气无比自豪，拼图不断被放在图纸上。

“听起来你人很好，”Erik又坐近了一点，“所以你是怎么变成人类的？”

“一点点牺牲，也不是永久的，我得说真的很神奇，不敢相信自己有天也能变成人类！”Charles看起来十分兴奋，双手举到胸前，Erik注意到他的指甲非常短，“我早就想说了，不喜欢我歌声的人是不存在的！我能帮助那些迷途者们，一个好梦胜过一切，我得让全世界的人去明白这个道理。”

Charles的嘴巴简直没有停过，如果Erik此刻去回忆的话，会想起来胖丁除了连环巴掌外，还有一个催眠的绝招。但此刻他的眼神全被对方的嘴唇夺走了，那里本来就很红，Charles天真的自信和善意赋予了红色生动和活力，被这样一双嘴唇亲吻就能得到救赎，也许Charles现在是来拯救他的，他确实说他乐于帮助别人，不是吗？

“但我们常常事与愿违，不能强迫所有人喜欢你。”Erik的实话是他的经历。

“那就不去争取了吗？你以为我是为何而来？”Charles认真的看着Erik，“我过来正是想让你睡个好觉！”

蓝眼睛男孩柔软的发梢打着卷，挠的Erik心里发痒。如果Charles哪怕有一点点防范心理，他就该意识到此刻他俩坐的有多近，对方目光有多越界，而Erik的手准备伸到自己的脑后。他都不会知道的，这些是他短暂的成为人类后不曾接触过的东西。他更不应该跟一个人类说这句话，里面总有些别的含义。

“你过来想让我睡觉？”Erik的手在Charles脖颈后方打着圈，那儿的棕发都翘起来了，调皮的覆盖在白嫩的皮肤之上。也许男孩的脖子上也有雀斑，而真相被埋在T恤下等着人探索。

“没错，睡个好觉！”Charles的眼神称得上怜爱了，他竟然真的是来拯救Erik的，“你还在听我讲话吗？我的后颈被你弄得很痒。”

“这是人类表达喜爱的方式，”Erik露出牙齿，努力做出一个似乎是微笑的表情，“肌肤之间的接触，关系越好的人接触会越多。”

下地狱吧，混蛋！Erik的举动越逾越，Erik脑袋里Emma的声音就更明显一些，但他没有在骗Charles，是Charles自己提起了这个话题，可不能怪他。

而且Erik真的有点头脑发热…全身都发热。

“人类的规矩吗？我第一次知道。”Charles又皱起眉头，似乎正在考虑自己也该伸手抚上Erik的后颈，这是理所当然的回礼。

“你要知道的还挺多的，得慢慢学。”

这其中有点居高临下的意思，Charles马上就不太高兴了。他生起气的样子真的很可爱，脸颊鼓鼓的，好像里面塞了什么东西，然后他就会瞪着你，让你看他的蓝眼睛有多么迷人，而你的倒影在那片蓝色涟漪中是个十足的傻逼。

“我学的很快，不瞒你说，我成为人类也没几天，做好准备就来找你了，我目前都表现的很好。”

Charles变成人类没多久就来找Erik了，Charles已经为Erik做好准备了。这些话很难不让人往别处想，“你来了，那你准备怎么样让我睡觉呢？”Erik都不敢相信自己乐在其中，继续着这可笑的问答游戏而不是直接吻上去。他只是怕突然吓跑眼前的胖丁。

“普通的方法可能不行，我变成人类后就不能唱歌了，我用这个能力换变成人类。”但反正你也不喜欢我唱歌，后面一句Charles没说。

“你还真的是小美人鱼啊”Erik想到了童话故事里的副作用，语气担心，“走路会感觉腿疼吗？会不会像走在钉子上？”

然而Charles根本没回复他，而是自己笑了起来，甚至露出了门牙旁那条可爱的牙缝，“我就知道你是个好人！我观察了你好多天，今天才敢敲门，我得说，你本人比我想象的还要好。”

所以男孩会对他家沙发非常熟悉，也了解他的所有微表情——因为他一直在观察Erik。这大概有些侵犯隐私，但Erik想被对方了解，就和他好奇Charles的一切一样。

“我见到别人和你说话时都很恭敬，你肯定知识渊博！你得好好和我讲讲，我们有什么办法能让你睡个好觉。”Charles又愚蠢的回到这句来了。

“我倒是有个提议，不过你得和我去床上”Erik起身拉着男孩的手，他轻轻磨蹭着指尖的皮肤，为接下来会发生的事兴奋不已。

“床上，当然了，毕竟是睡觉嘛！”Charles还傻乎乎的，他要学的太多了，Erik会是一个好老师。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> *doublesnap，连环巴掌（胖丁绝招之一）


End file.
